


Savlar Chemdog

by DerHarlekin



Category: 40000 - Fandom, 40K - Fandom, WH40K - Fandom, Warhammer
Genre: Astra Militarum - Freeform, Imperial Guard, imperium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerHarlekin/pseuds/DerHarlekin
Summary: A Savlar Chemdog looses his precious drugs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Savlar Chemdog

Tinnitus was still ringing in his ears, as his confused eyes looked around.  
A mortar shell had landed directly in the trench and killed the rest of his squad.  
He was alone now and the shooting hadn’t stopped yet, bullets and bolt shells were flying over his head, ordnance exploded close by.  
Panic climbed up his throat as he dropped to his knees. “Shit, shit, Emperor help me. Fuck...”  
His voice was shaking as much as his hands, which struggled with putting on his mask. The combat drugs. He needed them. Now.  
His brain had already started to calm down after he had finished the procedure and opened the valve at the metal cylinder on his back.  
But after a few seconds, panic arose again, nothing was coming out, nothing to overshadow the anxiety.

As fast as he could, he pulled down the cylinder, looked at it from all sides and quickly found out the reason why it didn’t full-fill its purpose.  
Several shrapnels had punctured it, letting everything out in the most useless way, while it probably saved his life.  
“Shit! No, no, no, no.”  
The panic climbed further up, like a numbing fog it started to spread throughout his brain.  
“Think… thiiiink...”  
He tore down his mask and looked around again.  
The gory remains of his comrades were still strewn around.  
A new hope arose, pushing him to stumble towards a piece of meat, big enough so it might have been a torso.  
Without hesitation he got his fingers at the bloody mess, turned it over and found nothing but intestines shredded by metal pieces.  
Another mortar shell exploded close to his position, loder in his ears than he was used to.  
Tears came up in his eyes and the shaking got worse, as his world was put upside down.  
He collapsed into a puddle of water, oil and blood. He pushed his fingers into his shoulders, all the while an almost hysterical whimpering came out of his mouth.

Another hope came up like a stabilising pillars.  
If there was no gas cylinder inside the trench, there could be one outside of it.  
Suddenly calm and focused he stood up and got to one of the ladders which lead out.  
Carefully he took a look at the battlefield and there really was a corpse with the valuable goal still strapped to it’s back out there, roughly ten metres away.  
He was also lucky, the artillery had destroyed enough of the barbed wire to open up a path.  
Never before did he feel as much motivation to go over the top as in this moment. A deep breath later, he ran across the no mans land, shots barely missed him as his steps brought him in zick zack to the corpse.  
“Just a few meters now...”  
A punch to the guts took him off his feet, and threw him into the dirt.  
He had caught a bullet.  
The world was spinning again, but he wouldn’t give up yet, he was almost where he wanted to be.  
He rolled over, started crawling and didn’t loose a thought at the bleeding wound.  
Weak and exhausted he got his hands on the cylinder, it was intact, but the mask was not.  
With bloody and muddy hands he loosened the hose from it and pushed it into his mouth, opening the valve, closing his eyes and finally receiving his calming reward.


End file.
